Lecciones por lecciones
by kina-asper
Summary: En un pequeño trato que ambos guardianes hicieron, los dos se enseñaran algo el uno al otro. Como unas clases privadas pero ¿Que pasa cuando en el transcurso de esas clases ambos guardianes descubren ciertos sentimientos? - JACKRABBIT - Comenten por favor.
1. Trato

La madriguera siempre ha sido un lugar pacifico, siempre se escuchaba el tranquilo sonido del viento entre las copas de los árboles, el relajante sonido del rio fluyendo, el casi sordo sonido de los pequeños pies de los huevos de pascua corriendo por la pradera con rumbo a uno de los ríos de pintura. El hogar del conejo de pascua era conocido por ser un bello campo, lleno de color y paz.

-¡REGRESA AQUÍ! – Pero claro, a veces esa tranquilidad era destruida.

-¡Tendrás que esforzarte más si quieres atraparme cangurito! – Gritó burlonamente el espíritu del invierno mientras lo sobrevolaba entre unos enormes árboles, iba en zigzag para esquivar los troncos, mientras a tan solo unos cuatro o tres metros detrás de él, corría velozmente el conejo de pascua.

Jack había vuelto a hacer de las suyas, esta tarde, cuando Conejo estaba ocupado pintando huevos en alguna colina cercana a los ríos de pintura, el chico albino tomó esto como su oportunidad para jugarle una broma. Lanzó una bola de nieve, la mitad del tamaño de la propia cabeza de su víctima sobre él, provocando que el enorme conejo se asustara y estremeciera por el repentino golpe de la nieve, haciendo que saltara del susto. Se sacudió la nieve de encima de su cabeza, solo para ver al espíritu del invierno riéndose a carcajadas de él.

Después de eso, no tomó mucho tiempo para que esta persecución iniciara.

Ambos fueron corriendo por casi toda la madriguera, por los bosques, ríos, campos, lagos, valles, el hogar de Conejo era mucho más grande de lo que cualquiera se imaginaria y sorprendentemente, ninguno de los dos guardianes se veía cansado o con ánimos de rendirse.

Por su parte, Jack se divertía en grande, hacerlo enfadar siempre fue divertido para él, la forma tan fácil que lograba que él lo persiguiera por todas partes, le provocaba demasiada gracia como para resistirse a tentar a la gigantesca liebre que lo persiguiera.

Muchas veces se volteaba para ver si Conejo lo seguía siguiendo o si se estaba cansando, él siempre estaba casi pisándole los talones y siempre tenía una mirada decidida en atraparlo. El chico de ojos azules sonreía igual como un niño travieso y juguetón cuando miraba al mayor persiguiéndolo.

Aunque, dejando a un lado la diversión, también disfrutaba de estas persecuciones porque le daba la oportunidad para ver la madriguera en todo su esplendor, es cierto que como iba volando a toda velocidad no podía apreciar mucho la vista pero siempre sonreía al ver la bella vista que tenía al frente de sus ojos, será el invierno en persona pero eso no quiere decir que no aprecie la belleza de la misma primavera, las plantas, las flores, el viento suave que sopla. Jamás se lo diría a Conejo o lo admitiría ante alguien pero le gustaba mucho la primavera, un paisaje como este, era algo que él no podría crear con sus poderes, por mucho que se quisiera.

De pronto, su vista fue nublada por un extraño humo multicolor, comenzó a toser con fuerza y a frotarse los ojos para tratar de ver, ese extraño humo le fue irritando los ojos, obligándolos a cerrarse y a humedecerse. Por lo poco que llego a ver, fueron solo colores, verde, azul y rosa.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue un gran peso tumbándolo con mucha fuerza, salió disparado fuera del humo, cuando llego al suelo, sintió como su cuerpo fue inclinándose peligrosa y velozmente hacia delante, provocando que saliera rodando colina a bajo, junto con aquello que lo había tumbado. Fueron cayendo por una colina empinada, donde no había nada más que pasto y algunos dientes de león. Estuvieron cayendo por unos tres minutos más o menos. Cuando finalmente estuvieron en una superficie plana, Jack cayó de espaldas sobre el césped.

Estaba muy mareado y confundido pero no le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de lo que pasaba ahora, no podía mover sus muñecas y sentía una gran presión en su vientre y parte de su estómago. Cuando pudo ver mejor, lo primero que divisó fue el rostro del guardián de la esperanza viéndole enfadado. La presión en su cuerpo era porque Conejo estaba sentado en el y mantenía apresadas sus manos sujetándolas firmemente de las muñecas.

El chico, al ver que fue capturado, solamente le sonrió nerviosamente al mayor.

-¿Se puede saber en que estabas pensando? – Preguntó evidentemente molesto.

-Solamente fue una broma, no pensé que te enojarías tanto solo por una bola de nieve – El chico intentaba sonar tranquilo pero se sentía algo intimidado por el enorme animal que estaba encima de él.

-¿En todos estos años no te ha quedado claro que detesto el frio? – El sarcasmo en su voz era fácilmente detectable. El chico bajo suyo solo rió nerviosamente, intentó encogerse entre sus hombros, como queriendo esconderse entre ellos.

- Esta bien, perdón pero te veías tan concentrado y serio que no pude resistirme.

Conejo solo entrecerró los ojos y gruñó suavemente, se levantó un poco pero no soltó las muñecas de Jack, puso más de su peso sobre el estómago del chico, solo para ver como el aire se le escapaba. Rió divertido al escuchar el "Uf" saliendo de los labios pálidos del albino.

-Oye, no es necesario que aplastes mi pobre estómago, solo quería jugar un poco contigo.

-No tengo tiempo para jugar, estoy ocupado.

-¿Con que? Pascua fue hace tan solo una semana, tienes todo un año para prepararte para el siguiente – Se quejó el oji azul.

-¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de huevos que tengo que tener listos para todos los niños del mundo? Esto no es algo que se hace de la noche a la mañana.

-Ya lo sé pero la vida no es solo trabajar y como inmortal, con mayor razón – Explicó el menor como si aquello fuera una verdad universal.

El otro solo bufó la lógica del chico de sudadera azul.

-Oye, ¿Vas a estar sentado sobre mí todo el día? – Se quejó viendo su propio vientre y estomago debajo del guardián.

-Cállate – Dijo simplemente, soltando las muñecas de Jack y levantándose un poco para no presionar demasiado el vientre del menor. Pero sus orejas también se agacharon mucho, casi pegándose a su cabeza. Este movimiento usualmente significa que Conejo está nervioso o apenado.

No se bajó del espíritu del invierno pero sentía algunas mariposas en su estómago al ver el chico debajo de el, pero por orgullo no obedeció la indirecta de Jack de apartarse de él.

Al menos Jack estaba contento de poder mover sus brazos y de sentir más libre la parte inferior de su cuerpo, le sonrió a su compañero antes de acomodarse un poco debajo de él, apoyándose en sus codos.

-Vamos, no pongas esa cara, solo digo que no tienes que estar pintando todo el día, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a patinar? – Lo invito con una sonrisa radiante en los labios.

-No se patinar, ¿También se te olvidó? – Volvió a entrecerrar los ojos. Intentaba levantar sus orejas, pero la sonrisa de Jack provocó que esa sensación que las obligaba a mantenerse pegadas a su cabeza se hiciera más fuerte.

-Es cierto… Bien, ¿Qué tal si te enseño a patinar?

-¿Enseñarme? – Preguntó incrédulo.

-Claro, todos saben cómo hacerlo. Norte, Hada, incluso Meme – Mencionó – Siempre que patinamos, tú te quedas esperándonos en la orilla.

-¿Y que tiene eso?

-Vamos, ¿No me digas que no te aburres esperando mientras nosotros nos divertimos? -Sus ojos se entrecerraron y miró a Conejo como si estuviera mintiendo o algo así – Seria mejor si estuvieras con nosotros.

-No me interesa aprender a andar sobre el hielo, lo detesto – Se quejó el mayor.

-Sé que no te gusta el frio pero creo que esto podría gustarte – Su voz sonó levemente emocionada por la idea – Al menos podrías intentarlo.

Unos segundos de silencio se escucharon, en los cuales Conejos solo miró expectante a Jack.

-¿Y tú que ganarías con eso? – Preguntó, pensando que entre todo esto debía de haber alguna trampa.

-Nada, solo quiero que también te diviertas – Arqueo un poco las cejas pero seguía sonriendo, no se veía ofendido por la falta de confianza de Conejo hacia él, pero en sus ojos se notaba un pequeño dejo de tristeza – Bueno, ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato entonces?

-¿Un trato? – Ahora estaba confundido por la propuesta del menor.

-Sí, lecciones por lecciones, yo te enseño a ti a patinar y a cambio tú me enseñas algo a mí – Ofreció el muchacho.

-¿Lecciones por lecciones? ¿Eh? – Repitió pensativo la enorme liebre, sujetó su barbilla con su mano izquierda y su mano derecha en su codo, se quedó pensando en lo que proponía en chico. Pensó originalmente que esto podría ser una broma, pero en la expresión de la cara de Jack no había rastro alguno de que estuviera mintiendo, sus ojos no demostraban nada tampoco, solo brillaban con la propia inocencia de un niño esperando su respuesta - ¿Y qué sería exactamente lo que quieres que te enseñe?

-Eso te lo diré en cuanto tú aprendas a patinar – Sonrió más ampliamente y con un ligero aire de superioridad que desapareció rápidamente – Así que, ¿Qué me dices?

El ojiverde miró atentamente al menor. Realmente no estaba interesado en aprender a patinar, odiaba el frio, lo que conlleva el hielo y la nieve, pero también era cierto que le aburría mucho ver a todos sus amigos patinando y divirtiéndose cuando el solo podía verlos, pero también se preguntaba qué era eso que quería que Jack le enseñara, no se imaginaba que era eso que quería aprender de él, ¿No podía enseñárselo alguien más?

-¿Y bueno? – El chico ahora se notaba dudoso, como si temiera que la respuesta de su compañero fuera "no"

Escuchó un suspiro profundo pero suave de los labios del enorme conejo gris, sus ojos esmeraldas lo vieron directamente pero no se notaba molesto o sospechoso.

-Está bien pero no creas que te llamare profesor o maestro – Quejó nuevamente antes de quedarse de piedra, cuando en un movimiento veloz Jack se sentó. Como él seguía sentado sobre el vientre del albino, cuando Jack se sentó, estuvo peligrosamente cerca de él.

-¡Genial! Descuida, te prometo que te enseñare bien, yo mismo le enseñe a Hada y a Meme – Mencionó entusiasmado el espíritu de invierno. El hada de los dientes y el hombre de arena jamás habían patinado hasta que Jack les enseño y en opinión de Jack, fue muy fácil, ambos aprendieron rápidamente, por eso sentía plena seguridad en que podía enseñarle al famoso conejo de pascua a patinar.

Por su parte el Conejo de pascua solo desvió la mirada al piso y frunció el ceño molesto, no entendía por qué tanta emoción solo por unas clases de patinaje, además, el iba a ser su "Estudiante" no sería fácil enseñarle eso, principalmente porque no le gustaba patina.

Pero, por algún motivo no podía evitar sentirse un poco feliz al ver la emoción de Jack, ese chico será muy problemático a veces pero era igual que un niño, un niño alegre, bromista e inocente, aunque quisiera estar enojado con él, no podía, incluso ahora, sentía como su enojo desaparecía ante la sonrisa radiante de aquel niño.

-Muy bien, nos reuniremos en mi lago mañana temprano para iniciar las clases.

-¿Por qué en tu lago?

-Allá ya es invierno, así que está congelado, es el lugar perfecto para que te enseñe – Explicó.

Conejo tembló visiblemente al saber que ya era invierno en una parte del mundo.

-Vamos, solo es un poco de frio.

-Jamás me ha gustado el frio, todos lo saben.

-Pues para ser alguien que detesta tanto el frio, estas muy cerca de mí – Su sonrisa y mirada entusiasta fueron sustituidas por una curiosa timidez pero con una sonrisa suave.

Conejo no tardó en comprender las palabras del espíritu y de un veloz movimiento de levantó y se alejó del albino.

-¡Eso fue tu culpa! Cuando te sentaste te acercaste mucho, no me culpes a mí por eso – Su sonrojo no se mostraba por su pelaje, cosa que le alegraba mucho a Conejo. El si se dio cuenta que el cuerpo de Jack Frost era muy frio, casi como el hielo pero por alguna razón no lo sintió molesto pero rápidamente pensó que era porque estaba demasiado ocupado hablando con el guardián de la diversión como para notar la temperatura del mismo.

El más joven seguía sonriendo suavemente, cuando se puso de pie, se limpió un poco por el polvo que tenía en la ropa, una vez que se aseguró de que estaba limpio, fue a tomar su cayado que se le cayó cuando él y su amigo fueron rodando hasta ahí.

-Bien, entonces está decidido, nos veremos en el lago mañana temprano, ¿Te parece? – Caminó hasta estar al frente de la enorme liebre.

Suspiró para tranquilizarse antes de contestarte.

-Está bien, nos veremos mañana pero no quiero ninguna broma, ¿De acuerdo? – Advirtió.

-Bueno, te prometo que no te hare ninguna broma – Se defendió el muchacho levantando ambas manos en forma apaciguadora – Muy bien, en ese caso, nos vemos mañana, es una cita.

El muchacho de cabello blanco salió volando justo después de terminar de hablar.

-¿Qué? Espera – De Jack no vio nada, solo una mancha azul oscuro, perdiéndose en el basto cielo.

No se sentía completamente seguro de la decisión que acabo de tomar, decidió tomar esas clases porque fue influenciado por la mirada triste que tomó Jack cuando pensó que rechazaría su oferta, si, le molestaba aburriese esperando que todos los demás dejaran de patinar pero le molesto más ver esa mirada en los ojos azules del espíritu del invierno.

Aunque siempre se moleste con él por alguna travesura o broma, lo cierto es que ha desarrollado una debilidad por el chico.

Cuando ya no podía ver a Jack, se fue de regreso al rio de pintura, tenía todavía varios huevos que pintar.

Solo esperaba que esta decisión no lo llevara a otras discusiones o problemas con el nuevo guardián.


	2. Inician las clases

Eran las seis de la mañana, el sol todavía no salía pero no tardaría mucho. Había una ligera capa de niebla por el bosque, algunos pequeños pájaros ya habían despertado y volaban por el bosque, entonando sus bellas canciones. Cuando los primeros rayos del sol aparecieron, la niebla comenzó a levantarse en el bosque, disipándose lentamente por el refrescante viento invernal.

El lago estaba completamente congelado, el grueso hielo brillaba suavemente por la luz del sol, toda la tierra que rodeaba el lago estaba cubierta de nieve, los arboles carecían de hojas y en varias partes de ese bosque habían animales escondidos, durmiendo profundamente hasta que llegara la primavera.

Algo apartado del lago, había un árbol muy alto, sus ramas eran gruesas y fuertes, en una de ellas estaba sentado Jack Frost, posaba su espalda contra el tronco mientras su pierna izquierda colgaba a un lado de la rama. Su capucha le tapaba casi toda la cara, impidiendo que la luz del sol molestara sus ojos y lo despertara.

Durante cientos de años, Jack tuvo que habituarse a dormir en lugares poco prácticos, ramas de árboles, el piso, sobre la nieve, etc. Por ello el podía descansar plácidamente sobre aquel enorme árbol, sin sufrir molestias.

Poco después que el sol apareció en el cielo, un hoyo se abrió en el suelo y de el salió el mismísimo conejo de pascua, de un salto, salió del agujero y aterrizó de pie cerca de la orilla del lago.

-Muy bien, ya llegue… Y ahora, ¿Tú dónde estás? – Pregunto con un pequeño tono de molestia al verse solo en ese lago congelado.

Se fue a buscar al nuevo guardián por los alrededores. Se abrazaba a sí mismo para mantener el calor de su cuerpo, a veces se frotaba los brazos para que pasara el frio con la fricción, gruñía levemente por tener que hundir sus pies una y otra vez en la nieve con cada paso que daba. Definitivamente, sino fuera porque acordó hacer estas lecciones, se iría directo a casa.

No tardó mucho en encontrar a Jack. Profundamente dormido en una rama.

-¡Oye! ¡Jack! – Espero por unos momentos para oír si el chico reaccionaba después de gritarle, pero él seguía quieto en la rama. Juntó sus manos alrededor de su boca como un alta voz - ¡HEY! ¡Hora de levantarse! - Volvió a esperar una reacción, pero no hubo nada como era de esperarse. Conejo no pensaba quedarse allí, parado en la nieve esperando que ese niño finalmente despertara.

Se acercó más al árbol y con todas sus fuerzas, comenzó a patearlo. Las vibraciones del tronco fueron visibles, todas las ramas fueron temblando con fuerza por esas patadas y claro, la rama donde estaba Jack también se veía afectada. El peli blanco se despertó abruptamente cuando fue perdiendo el equilibrio.

-¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡AH! – Por lo aturdido que estaba por recién despertar, no pudo recuperar el equilibrio a tiempo y callo, su cayado se le fue de las manos por lo que no pudo volar, el solo pudo ver impotente como iba cayendo del árbol, cerró los ojos firmemente sabiendo que lo siguiente que sentiría seria el fuerte golpe que su cuerpo sufriría cuando llegara al suelo.

Pero cuando estuvo a unos cinco metros del suelo, sintió un par de brazos agarrándolo con fuerza, lo siguiente que sintió fue que su captor dio una voltereta en el aire antes de aterrizar arrodillado en el suelo.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, vio primero el bosque, lleno de nieve y de árboles sin hojas, intentó relajarse un poco después del susto que sufrió para luego levantar la cabeza y ver a su salvador.

-Sabes Conejo, hay maneras menos peligrosas de despertar a alguien – Se quejó, pero con una sonrisa ligera en los labios, siempre se sentía instantáneamente feliz al ver a su compañero.

-Lo sé pero tengo prisa – Respondió simplemente la enorme liebre. Le pareció algo extraño que el chico de ojos azules le sonriera después de que por su culpa se cayera del árbol, la reacción más lógica seria enfadarse, pero le prestó poca importancia – En fin, estoy aquí para iniciar mis "Clases de patinaje"

-Descuida, no lo he olvidado, vayamos al lago primero – Con cuidado, el guardián de ojos verdes ayudó a Jack a ponerse de pie, el chico parecía recuperado de su aturdimiento por caer, fue rápidamente por su cayado y ambos fueron al lago.

El albino mostraba una sonrisa amplia mientras caminaban, le hacía muy feliz pasar algo de tiempo con Conejo, aun cuando no siempre se llevaban bien, Jack tenía la seguridad de que podían ser grandes amigos e imagino que estas clases serian perfectas para comenzar con el pie derecho.

Llegaron a la orilla del lago.

-Muy bien – Tomó su cayado con firmeza y lo enterró en la nieve, no lo necesitaría para la lección – Comencemos.

-Aja…. Y… ¿Cómo exactamente me enseñaras? – Sabía que era una pregunta algo tonta pero no se sentía precisamente cómodo con lo que estaba haciendo, así que para simplemente cortar su propia tención, preguntó lo primero que se le ocurrió, por tonto que él sabía que era.

Jack comprendió eso de inmediato y rió suavemente en respuesta, se sintió tentado en burlarse un poco por la pregunta de Conejo, pero se abstuvo. Si se burlaba de él terminarían peleando nuevamente y no tenía ganas de discutir con el guardián de la esperanza.

-Muy bien, empezaremos por lo básico – Caminó tranquilamente hacia el lago congelado y sin problemas se deslizo sobre el hielo frio y duro – Te enseñare a mantener el equilibrio al estar parado en el hielo. Primer paso, ven aquí – Índico apuntando al hielo.

-Ah…. No creo que… - Dio un paso vacilante hacia atrás.

Jack rodo los ojos, sabiendo que Conejo no entraría voluntariamente al hielo, Jack decidió tomar la iniciativa, se deslizo hacia la orilla y tomo el brazo del mayor.

-Vamos, vamos, no aprenderás a patinar si te quedas ahí parado – Sin importarle los reclamos que la enorme liebre soltó sin parar, lo jalo hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos de la orilla para que conejo no huyera – Bien, ahora, lo primero que tienes que hacer es... ¡¿Hey?!

No consiguió explicar porque en menos de un segundo Conejo comenzó a perder el equilibrio y para salvarse de una dura caída se sostuvo de lo más cercano que tenía y eso era Jack.

El albino tuvo un inesperado sonrojo cuando los brazos de su compañero se cerraron firmemente en él, sus brazos quedaron apresados por ese fuerte abrazo. Cuando se le pasó la impresión por aquel fuerte abrazo, intentó ayudar al oji verde para que recuperada el equilibrio sosteniéndolo con sus manos.

-Tranquilo Conejo, relájate – El chico intento sonreírle a su amigo para relajarlo pero él no lo miraba, tenía el costado de su cabeza pegada a su pecho mientras miraba con pánico el hielo debajo de sus pies – Vamos, tranquilo, no te pasara nada.

-¡Por poco y me caigo! – Le recriminó el mayor al espíritu del invierno.

-Ya se pero cálmate, mira, no es difícil, solo hay que mantener el equilibrio mientras vas en movimiento – Intentó moverlo para enseñarle como se hacía pero no pudo, lo jalo suavemente pero no se movió un centímetro, es más, se abrazó más a él - ¿Pero por qué…? – Miro hacia abajo para encarar al conejo de pascua pero al hacerlo, su atención fue llamada al hielo debajo de ellos. Conejo estaba aferrándose a él, enterrando las garras de sus pies en el hielo.

Jack no sabía si reír o no. Mostró una mueca suave junto con una gotita que bajo por su cabeza.

-Eh… Oye, Conejito, no sé si lo sepas pero será imposible deslizarte si tienes tus garras en el hielo.

-¡No me importa! ¡No me pienso mover! – Abrazó con más fuerza el cuerpo de Jack, sin querer puso su cabeza debajo del mentón del chico mientras lo acercaba más.

Por su parte, el oji azul intento no ruborizarse más por la terrible cercanía de su amigo. Pero increíblemente no se sentía incómodo por tenerlo tan cerca, a pesar que desde hace tanto tiempo nadie lo tocaba. Imaginó que debería sentirse asustado o abrumado al tener un contacto físico tan directo con la enorme liebre pero no se sentía tan mal como uno imaginaria pero de esta manera no podría enseñarle a patinar.

Suspiró suavemente, levantó una de sus manos e intento acariciar la cabeza del mayor.

-Oye, relájate. Actúas como si te estuviera enseñando a pilotear el trineo de Norte, y eso ni en un millón de años lograrías aprender – Bromeo.

-Ni me interesa aprender – Gruñó el enorme animal de ojos verdes.

-Si lo piensas, en comparación, esto es un paseo por el parque – Intentó verle la cara y sonreírle – Mira, si te sientes mejor, no te soltare pero tienes que quitar tus garras del hielo.

Conejo levantó levemente su cabeza para ver al chico. Una gran parte de su mente le gritaba que ni de chiste se soltara, tanto como del hielo como de Jack. No era un tonto, se había abrazado de Jack por instinto para no caerse pero también era consciente de lo increíblemente cerca que estaba del albino, el corazón le latía igual de fuerte que ayer cuando estaba sentado sobre él chico y a pesar de eso, no se separaba de él.

-_Es solo porque no quiero caerme, es todo _– Pensó el oji verde, solo para justificar sus acciones.

- Vamos Conejo, si no sacas tus garras, nunca aprenderás – Le reprochó el espíritu de trecientos años.

-Está bien… Soltare el hielo – Muerto del miedo y con mucha duda, fue quitando sus garras retractiles del hielo y las volvió a esconder, una vez que nada lo mantenía de pie, excepto el fuerte abrazo que tenía sobre Jack, Conejo tragó saliva ruidosamente e intento enderezarse. Sus pies se resbalaban incesantemente sobre la superficie, al mayor le costó una eternidad poder mantenerse derecho.

-Eso es, muy bien – Le felicitó Jack ahora viendo a su amigo ya parado en vez de erguido – Ahora seguiremos con la lección, te enseñare a mantener el equilibrio – Recibió una mirada dudosa y nerviosa del otro que ahora se afirmaba de sus hombros – Relájate, te dije que no te soltare y no lo hare, confía en mi – Nuevamente su característica sonrisa alegre apareció en su rostro. Sostuvo a Conejo de sus costados antes de empezar a moverse, como Conejo estaba delante de él, tuvo que patinar al revés pero eso no era ningún problema para Jack.

El gran conejo gris se sujetaba lo más firmemente que podía de los hombros del chico de cabello blanco, sus pies apenas y podían dar un buen movimiento sobre el hielo, constantemente perdía el control y Jack tenía que atraparlo.

El chico procuraba ir lentamente para que su amigo aprendiera a estabilizarse mejor sobre el hielo, pero el sencillamente no podía. Fue explicándole como tenía que hacerlo, como mantener su peso balanceado en sus piernas para que no se desviara, pero le era demasiado difícil.

-Vamos Conejo, uno, dos, tres… Uno, dos, tres.

Para las siguientes dos horas en la que ellos siguieron practicando, lamentablemente no hubo mucho progreso. Conejo no logró avanzar nada sobre el hielo.

Ambos estaban sentados sobre la nieve, cerca de la orilla del lago. Jack estaba quemándose las neuronas tratando de pensar en cómo enseñarle a Conejo patinar, sabía que iba a ser difícil, pero no pensó que sería tan complicado, Conejo se reusaba a hacer lo más básico por miedo a caerse. El más joven suspiró y comprendió que tenía que esforzarse más con el que con Hada y Meme.

Por su parte, Conejo se sentía sinceramente avergonzado de sí mismo, no solo hizo el ridículo en el hielo sino que además, estaba causándole problemas a Jack. Él estaba esforzándose para enseñarle a patinar y el no hacia el menor esfuerzo para conseguirlo.

-_Quizás esto fue una mala idea... _– Pensó desanimado Conejo – _Seria mejor renunciar._

-Ah… Oye, Jack…

-Creo que es suficiente por hoy – Interrumpió Jack levantándose del piso y limpiándose la nieve de los pantalones – Bien, aun no sabes equilibrarte en el hielo pero al menos lograste pararte en el – Dijo alegremente, sin un dejo de burla o sarcasmo, aun cuando realmente no progresaron nada el día de hoy, Jack de alguna forma se sentía contento de al menos haber estado con Conejo por un tiempo y además, él no se ha rendido aun, le enseñaría a patinar a su amigo, solo que tomaría más tiempo del pensado – Bien, mañana por la mañana tengo trabajo que hacer pero en la tarde me parece bien para volver a intentarlo, ¿Qué me dices?

Conejo solo se levantó y miró al muchacho a los ojos.

Suspiró profundamente.

-Está bien, ¿Nos vemos aquí a las cinco mañana?

-Me parece bien, bueno, nos vemos entonces – Jack le sonrió una vez más antes de salir volando hacia el cielo, despidiéndose de él sacudiendo su mano.

El guardián de la esperanza se quedó mirando a su amigo irse hasta que ya no pudo verlo. Volteo a ver el hielo, todavía se sentía nervioso e inseguro sobre aprender a moverse encima de eso pero no quería desilusionar a Jack por sus tontos miedos, además, no quería que Jack lo volviera a ver de esa manera tan asustadisa.

Se retiró a su madriguera poco después, prometiéndose a sí mismo que se esforzaría la próxima vez.


End file.
